His Beautiful, Haunting Eyes
by Sarah Serena Rose
Summary: "How should I scare you?" He asked, voice low, lips twisted sadistically. Sam froze, hand slowly reaching towards the gun attached to her hip. Phantom merely chuckled, a rumble coming from the back of his throat, "Sweetie, you must know simple human weapons won't work on me."
1. Suspicion

_**Full Summary:**_ My names Samantha. Samantha Manson. I'm part of a special sector in Amity Parks Police Department, sponsored and owned, by the Guys In White, that deals with crimes of the more, ghostly nature. I used to think life was black and white, you were either good or bad, dead or alive, human or ghost. That was until I fell into the world of Danny Fenton, who's life was painted in so many various shades of grey and nothing was as it seemed.

_A/N: Italics indicate thought._

I should be working on my other stories, but this one hit me like a sack of potatoes :)

I present to you...

* * *

_His Beautiful, Haunting Eyes_

_By: Sarah Serena Rose_

* * *

_Chapter One: Suspicion _

**_AP Police Department_**

**_8:13 pm_**

The violet eyed girl sighed at the consistent, shrill ring of her cellphone as it rested on the wooden oak desk. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she reluctantly reached a hand over and snatched the phone up, flipping it open and answering formally.

"It's Manson."

"Good evening Samantha, how are you?"

She raised an eyebrow, shuffling the cellphone into a more comfortable position beside her ear. Her boss hardly ever started off with small talk, saying it was a waste of time when more important things could be discussed. He must want something...

Not that she was a fan of small talk either, it just never came to her and she could barely keep a conversation going. Of course, most cops in her division didn't have the best conversation skills in the world, it was a familiar trait through all the people she had met. Most times when people tried to get close, she pushed them away. She just didn't want to deal with bringing up her past. Plus her social skills were terrible.

"Okay, I guess. Keeping busy with paper work. You know, the usual."

_Liar. I don't think contemplating how lonely you are exactly equals to 'keeping busy with paperwork'._

"Really Samantha?" He asked, highly sceptical.

"Well, I could have said I was feeling particularly lonely without parents, as they died in a car crash two years ago. Plus my social life in basically in the toilet, so friends aren't an option. But I thought saying that might have been a little blunt." Samantha said rather sarcastically, wanting to take back the statement after she spoke.

She heard Agent K sigh on the other end before his voice became serious. Almost bordering on cold.

"You have a case Manson, Kidnapping. 129 Aberdeen street."

Samantha was about to answer, but he cut her off. Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion, whenever she brought up what had happened to her parents, he always got cold. It was rather strange. Of course, Agent K might have been trying to be protective, considering the state they had found her in after the crash.

Almost two years ago, her parents, Jeremy and Pamela had died in a car crash. They had all been driving home from one of her parents snooty friends social fundraiser, when her father cried out and swerved into the ditch, trying to avoid a man stumbling on the street. The rest was kind of fuzzy, she couldn't really remember most of her past before the accident.

The doctors told her she had a case of retrograde amnesia, caused from the car crash. Sam couldn't remember anyone from her past, just the basics. Being told that her grandmother had died a year ago, she had complete control over her parents accounts and had inherited everything.

But she decided to move across town into her own little apartment and eventually found a job, offered by Agent K. He had said she had the right kind of spirit and mind to become a cop, and not knowing what else to do, she accepted.

Bring her thoughts back to reality, Sam clicked the 'end call' button on her phone and pocketed it.

Kidnappings were always the worst, especially when ghosts were included.

That was when she came into the picture. The APGV, or _Amity Park Ghost Division_, was a special part of the Amity Park Police Force, dealing with cases involving ghosts. Sponsored by the infamous Guys in White, which included her 'straight-to-the-point' boss, Agent K.

Quickly jotting down the address he had muttered moments earlier on a sticky note, Sam jumped up and grabbed her coat, double checking to make sure her gun was in its holster and badge was tucked into her belt.

Exiting her office, she sighed once more.

_This is going to be a long night._

* * *

**_129 Aberdeen St._**

**_8:51 pm_**

Parking by the curb, Sam's eyes widened as she saw the house her boss directed her to. A giant neon sign was atop it, glowing through the blackness of night, boldly proclaiming 'Fenton Works'.

Taking a deep breath, the detective slid out of her car and walked across the damp pavement to the peculiar house. A pang of _something,_ filled her for a moment, but it was gone before she could even ponder it.

Hands in her pockets and black heels clicking, Sam sauntered over to the house, nodding at the other cops who were already on the scene, their patrol cars lights flashing red and blue beacons down the street. Neighbours nosily looked out their windows to see what all the commotion was, ignoring their frowning faces, Sam continued to the large, somber building and calmly walked up the cement steps.

Taking a deep breath, she pulled a hand out of her coal coloured coat and slowly knocked on the door, the sound echoing throughout the night.

Sam absentmindedly peered upwards, gazing at the steel, balloon-like structure that was on top of the house, blowing a strand of hair out of her face as the door was quickly launched open.

Pulling her gaze down from the peculiar rooftop, she gazed at the blue suited officer, his eyes holding an unimaginable sadness, standing in the doorway. Sam cleared her throat, half trying to get his attention, the other half trying to ward off a sinking feeling in her gut.

"I'll take it from here, you're cleared to leave."

The young man nodded and shuffled past her, briefly stopping in the doorway and looking back, as if warning her not to go in. But he promptly left the building, shoulders held high.

Sam stared into the Fenton's living room, observing her surroundings. It wasn't too fancy, the room held an inviting and comfortable aura. A simple futon and wooden coffee table placed opposite to an old fashioned TV. She noted the spilt coffee and broken mug laying on the grey carpet and winced.

_They must have been frightened to death, learning of their son's kidnapping._

A feminine, yet frail voice brought her attention the the kitchen.

"Are you here to find my son?"

Sam took a look at the middle-aged woman leaning against the doorway, it looked as if she would fall to pieces if not for the tight grip she had on the door trim. She was dressed in a conventional blue jumpsuit, but it was wrinkled and shabby, her large violet eyes dull, containing a feeling of complete and utter devastation.

She was surprised the woman was still standing.

A tall bulky man joined her, wearing a similar jumpsuit, instead in a bright jack-o-lantern orange. He looked better for the wear, but there were large creases on the corners of his mouth and dark, crescent circles underneath his eyes. He placed a hand comfortingly on the woman's shoulder and viewed her with a forlorn glance.

Sam took a few steps, the sound of her footfalls breaking the silence. She walked over to the couple and held out a hand.

"My name is detective Manson, I come from the Amity Park Ghost Division, " she said in a soft tone, "and I will do everything in my power to help find your son. But first I'm going to have to ask some questions."

The man held out a hand and forced a smile, shaking her hand gently.

"Jack Fenton. This is my wife Maddie. Shall we sit?" He asked, gesturing to the kitchen table.

Sam's eyes widened as she mutely nodded.

_The, Jack and Maddie Fenton? The retired ghost hunters who supply us with our weapons? This case is getting stranger by the minute..._

Following the distraught couple into the kitchen, Sam noticed another person occupying a chair. A woman who looked to be around her age was leaning against the table, ginger hair in a messy, yet sensible bun, her eyes worried as she tried to focus on reading a book.

Jack pulled a chair out for her and his wife, introducing his daughter as they sat down.

"This is my daughter, Jazz."

Sam smiled, trying to lighten the mood and shook Jazz's hand, watching as her eyes brightened.

"Hi, Jazz. My name's Samantha Manson and I was wondering if I could ask your family a few questions?"

The girl let go of her hand with a start as a flash of recognition swept into her eyes.

"_Sam_?" She whispered slowly, adding emphasis to her name.

Sam's eyebrows came together and was about to comment when Jazz shook her head.

"Sorry about that, but your named just seemed oddly familiar." She said with a chuckle at the end.

Sam merely nodded in acknowledgement.

Gingerly cupping her hands together against the cool table top, she glanced at the tired looking family sitting in front of her.

Maddie and Jack smiled. Hope seeping into their faces.

The jump suit clad woman opened her mouth.

"Would you like a cup of tea Ms. Manson? Or coffee, before we start talking?"

Sam was mildly surprised for a moment, but grinned at the woman's kindness.

"Tea if you have it, and please, call me Sam."

Maddie silently got up from the table and busied herself with making a pot of tea, muttering under her breath.

Sam studied the other two occupants of the table, they seemed more calm now, almost...reassured that she would find their lost family member. Swallowing the lump forming in her throat, she hoped and prayed that she would be able to help them.

Maddie walked over a minute later, and set four cups of tea on the table, reaching for the one that said _'MOM' _in bold red lettering. Reaching across the dinner table, Sam grabbed a green cup, letting the warmth seep into her hands. She was about to speak, but was cut short.

"I know who took my son."

Sam was startled by the harsh bitterness in Mrs. Fenton's voice. She glanced at the older woman, along with her husband and Jazz. Jack was nodding, but their daughter didn't look as convinced, almost apprehensive.

Her eyes widened. "Do you have any proof as to who took your son?" Sam asked, needing more information.

Maddie sat the mug down and crossed her arms angrily, eyes blazing with contained fury.

"He's been terrorizing our family, and the town, for years. Causing destruction everywhere he goes."

Jack spoke, though without as much force as his wife. "Our son's name is Danny, and we believe he was kidnapped by the ghost, Phantom."

"_Danny, Phantom._" Maddie spit out.

No one noticed how Jazz winced at her parents accusation of Phantom, nervously fidgeting in her chair, biting on her lower lip.

Sam's face blanched, her body tensing as she whispered, "Danny..._Phantom_?"

* * *

_A/N: __I don't have much of this outlined yet, so the next update may take a while, and this is sort of a test chapter to see if anyone's interested. This is definitely an AU story, leaning towards Drama/Romance/Mystery/Suspense._

_Well, I hope you guys enjoy :)_


	2. Confusion

.

.

.

* * *

_**His Beautiful, Haunting Eyes**_

_By: Sarah Serena Rose_

* * *

_Chapter Two: Confusion _

"Danny Phantom?"

Sam blinked in shock as she spoke, the name oddly familiar on her tongue.

"Amity Parks resident hero? I was under the assumption he was fighting for the people of this town." She frowned. _I'm going to have to look further into Danny Phantom..._

Maddie let out a snort, grimacing. "Phantom is currently missing, as is our son. That in itself is proof."

Glancing at the other two occupants in the kitchen, she saw the sadness in Jack and Jazz's eyes, the latter seemed to hold a questionable intensity. Some sort of familiarity in those teal orbs, as though Jazz knew more than she was letting on.

Clearing her throat, Sam set the mug of tea down and turned back towards Maddie.

"Do you mind if I look through Danny's things, to see if he left any evidence relating to his disappearance?"

The woman seemed to be less tense as she spoke, no longer hostile, her resolve fading quickly. "Of course, I'll lead you to his room."

Uncrossing her arms, Maddie reached out an arm and pointed back towards the living room.

Sam stood up and forced a smile at Jack and Jazz. "It was nice to meet you two," pulling a card out of her jacket pocket, she left it on the table, "If you can remember anything that could help me find Danny, don't hesitate to call."

Jazz took the card, grasping at it as though it was a lifesaver, her knuckles turning white. Jack cleared his throat.

"Thank you Sam. We'll be sure to call if anything comes up."

Giving the two a curt nod, she followed Mrs. Fenton back into the living room and they both ascended the stairs. The older woman gave a lifeless chuckle.

"You know, nobody ever thinks that this kind of thing will happen to them, or their family. People just go on with their lives, paying no attention to the dangers of society. Only until it's too late..."

Sam gazed at her with sad eyes and bit a lip. Maddie stopped at the top of the stairs and turned around, she could see a flood of tears being held deep within.

"I'm sorry dear, I shouldn't be bothering you with my chatter when you have work to do."

"It's no problem Mrs. Fenton," she shook her head, "Sometimes it's good to get things off your chest."

Maddie gave her a weak smile, her hands shaking as she walked slowly down the second-story hallway.

Glancing at the walls, Sam looked at the myriad of pictures hung up. Many from Danny and Jazz's childhood.

_I need to find him, for Maddie's sake. She's trying so hard to keep everything together, trying not to fall apart in front of her family. I _will_ find Danny._

She hated these kinds of cases, the ones that tugged on the heartstrings and that had the power to tear a family apart at the seams. Vowing not to let the Fentons down, Sam followed the woman down the hall, the only sound coming from her shoes echoing off the wooden floor.

It was eerily quiet, making her feel slightly nervous. It was like all the joy and happiness was sucked out of the house. Out of this family. Sam sighed, trying not to think of her own family. Kidnappings like this always brought an onslaught of faded memories back. She had loved her parents, even though they hadn't had the best connection. Thinking of her grandmother, she felt more of a connection then with her parents, but loving them all equally.

Sometimes thoughts like these made her wonder if she would have a family of her own one day. She didn't mind kids and was still quite young, but working for the police and having kids didn't exactly seem like a great option. Plus, having a family usual meant having a husband and its not like she went out too often.

Though these dreams were definitely for the far future. Shaking her head, Sam came back to reality. Right now, she had a job to do.

Maddie stopped in front of a door at the end of the hall and placed a palm against it, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"This is Danny's room. I...I was the one who found it this way, startling Jack and Jazz downstairs when I screamed." She swallowed, trying to keep her voice from breaking.

Sam nodded, wanting to try and comfort the woman. Knowing what the loss of a family member felt like. But she also had to try and keep a sense of professionalism, to try and not get too attached. Because in most instances, the person kidnapped is never found. It was a hard blow when a case turned cold, there's no finality, no closure for the family members.

Clearing her throat, she softly spoke. "Do you mind if I go in?"

Maddie gazed at her with wide eyes and a small smile. "Of course, I'll leave you to it. Just call if you need anything."

Watching the older woman walk away, it was hard not to notice the way her shoulders were shaking. Shaking from the tears she was trying to contain. Closing her eyes for a second, Sam took a needed deep breath and slowly turned the metal nob, nudging the door open with a hand.

She opened her eyes.

* * *

Danny's room was neither tidy nor a pigsty. The walls were painted a deep blue, reminding her of the night sky. There were clothes and papers strew over the room, pictures hanging on the walls of family and friends. A laptop computer sat on a desk in the corner, a pair of headphones still connected. All in all it was a normal room.

It was the blood and ectoplasm splattered on the floor and walls that worried her. There wasn't much, she suspected Danny had gotten in a fight with someone and a struggle had occurred. It would add up with Mrs. Fentons claims that Phantom had taken her son. It also looked like a lamp had been smashed, pieces scattered over the room, and a few posters were ripped off the walls.

While attempting not to touch anything that could be used as evidence at a later date, Sam shuffled her way towards a spray of blood that was on the floor. Crouching down, she noted that it seemed to be unusually dark, almost dark green in colour. Her eyebrows drew together when the specimen of ectoplasm had a red tinge to it. The two could have accidentally mixed during the fight, but that didn't look like the case here.

Standing back up, she gave the room one last look-over and spotted a model spaceship sitting on top of a tall bookshelf. In spite of the situation, a smile broke on her face. She had also seen some of those glow-in-the-dark stars stuck to his ceiling.

_Must have wanted to become an astronaut. A childhood dream, if only I could remember mine..._

Sam suddenly frowned, not just because of her thoughts, but more from a circular mark on the edge of the bookshelf. A fingerprint of blood.

Upon spotting the fingerprint, she quickly took the computer chair from the desk and rolled it under the book shelf. Putting a hand against the shelf to balance herself, she stood up on the chair to get a better inspection of the print. It was definitely blood, Sam was sure of that much. The only thing that puzzled her was how it got up there in the first place, or why.

Taking a peek into the shelf space, she didn't notice too much of anything that could be of significance. There was a model of _Apollo Eleven_, a few books and sheets of paper. A certain sheet caught her eye, it was smaller than the rest and three numbers were written on the back. Carefully picking it up, she detected that it was a thicker consistency, stiff and had a glossy sheen. Photo paper.

Trying not to stumble off the chair, she jumped back onto the ground and read the numbers once again before flipping the photo over.

_27-04-18. I wonder what it means..._

While pondering the numbers written on the sheet, she idly turned it over in her hand and stared into the picture of a younger woman. Her eyes widened. A circle was drawn around the photo, the words, _Come and find me..._ written in the bottom right corner. It wasn't the writing that shocked her so much, but the photo of the woman.

She looked to be seventeen or eighteen, a small smile on her face as though trying not to laugh, pure happiness held within her orbs. Sam gasped, knowing exactly who the woman in the photo was the moment she turned the paper over. Her hair, eyes, _face..._were exactly the same.

It was a picture of _her._

* * *

_A/N: Finally got to writing this chapter, sorry for the wait folks! I do have most of this outlined, so hopefully I shouldn't take as long to update. Hopefully._


	3. Evidence

.

.

.

* * *

_**His Beautiful, Haunting Eyes**_

_Sarah Serena Rose_

* * *

_Chapter Three: Evidence_

She was frozen. A mix of shock, fear and complete confusion running through her mind.

_What in the hell is going on? How-Why does Danny have a photo of me? It makes no sense whatsoever..._

Her gaze still fixed at the photo, Sam sighed, rubbing a hand over her face in exhaustion. It was unmistakeably her, the exact same features, only younger. There were no other remarkable points of interest in the photo, anything she could try and recognize to figure out where it was taken. Or when.

_I don't remember this being taken. Looks to be about four or five years ago. Could he-could Danny have known me before the crash and amnesia? _

Shaking her head, Sam looked back up to the book shelf. It was almost as if the picture was placed in an obvious spot so that she would easily find it. Then there was the mysterious message written on the front.

_Come and find me...How'd he know that _I_, would be the one to find it? Or that I'd be working on this case?_

While pondering the origins of the photo, a knock came from the doorway. She quickly stuffed the photo in her pocket as Maddie tentatively popped her head in.

"Is everything alright Ms. Manson, Sam?", she asked, her gaze averted from the bloodstains on the floor and walls, "I thought I heard a gasp."

She willed a warm smile to her face, "Everything is fine, Mrs. Fenton. I should be finished up in a few minutes."

Maddie nodded, trying to smile while backing away from the door. Sam could still see the haunted look in the older woman's eyes and let out a large sigh.

Gathering her bearings, Sam took a deep breath, forcing herself not to personalize the case. Taking a quick glance back up at the book shelf, she dug her cell phone out of her jacket pocket and went to stand on the chair. Focusing the phone, she took a close-up picture of the patent fingerprint for further analysis.

Stepping back down Sam gazed around the room once more before exiting, closing the door behind her silently. Shaking her head, she made her way back downstairs towards the Fenton family.

_Where are you Danny?_

* * *

_**AP Police Department: Medical Examiners Office**_

_**9:46 am**_

Knock, knock. "Dr. Pendrell?"

Sam waited in the doorway as a muffled – 'One Minute!' - came from within the office. After leaving the Fenton household last night, she had sent the print to the departments medical examiner to be identified. Though the picture still remained a secret, burning a hole in a pocket of her coat.

Seconds later, a tall man with curly red hair and a pair of black rimmed glasses emerged from the back with an arm full of papers. She raised an eyebrow as he set them down on a nearby table.

He cleared his throat. "I was ahh...doing a little spring cleaning. So Detective Manson, what can I do for you?"

"Did you get to the print I sent last night?" She asked, stepping inside the basement room.

Dr. Pendrell nodded, his glasses slipping towards the end of his nose. "They're just in my back office, one moment please."

Sam tilted her head to the side with a wry smile as the disorganized man travelled back into his office, reemerging with a manila file folder in hand. He passed it to her and she gave him a grateful smile.

"Thank you for matching the print on such short notice. This will really help me out."

Dr. Pendrell waved her off. "No problem, that's what I'm here for."

Gripping the folder tighter, she nodded back at the quirky young man and made her way out of the office and towards the elevator, flipping the folder open hastily. Pressing the up button on the wall while scanning the papers.

Sam faltered at the results, just as the elevator dinged.

_-Fingerprint identified as a match to one Daniel Fenton.-_

* * *

_**10:11 am**_

The photo and file were laying in a pile on her desk, as Sam paced across the space of her office, treading a rut in the floor. She anxiously glanced back at them, her thoughts a jumbled mess. Steadying herself, Sam walked over to the photo and plucked it from the wooden desk.

Sitting down in her chair, she gazed at it once again in wonderment. Gently caressing the glossy surface for what seemed like the millionth time. The photo didn't give any indication of where she had been all those years ago or why. But it had been Danny who placed the photo on the shelf for her to find, the fingerprint analysis proved that.

_He must have known me. But I wouldn't be able to remember him even if I tried. Then there's the photo he left, why would he leave me a photo of myself and a message to come find him along with three numbers? Daniel Fenton, just who are you..._

Her thoughts however, were interrupted by the ringing of a phone. Laying down the picture, Sam reached for her cell and flipped it open.

"Manson."

"Agent Manson."

"Hello Agent K, I suppose you're calling about the Fenton case?"

She heard him clear his throat on the other line before speaking.

"Yes...I was wondering if you had any leads yet."

Sam spun around in her chair and stood up, glancing out the window.

"Well, the Fenton's believe that it was Phantom who took Danny hostage. I canvased his room and there was ectoplasm and blood splatter on the floor and walls. The room was a mess, looks like a struggle had occurred, I found a fingerprint of blood and it matched to Danny. I also found a ph- ah...paper that had a message on it, it said 'Come and find me...'.

"Do you think Phantom kidnapped Danny?"

She sighed.

"From the evidence so far, it seems like Danny ran away. The only thing I can't explain would be the blood, ectoplasm, why his room was trashed and the reason why he would have ran away. I was actually going back over to the Fenton's later to see what else I could dig up."

"You're going to talk to them again?"

Sam paused for a moment and her eyebrows came together, confused at the slight surprise in her bosses voice.

"Yes. I think I may need to go over what happened with them again and search for anymore evidence."

"Thank you for the report Agent Manson, carry on."

She slowly closed her phone and stared out the window, watching as the clouds passed in front of the sun with a frown on her face. Agent K had sounded strange on the phone, he sounded almost, apprehensive to let her continue with the case. And with it, the mystery that is Daniel Fenton.

Sam shook her head and grabbed her coat, slipping it on and placing her cell in her pocket.

_Maybe I imagined it. Hopefully this case isn't getting to me..._

Looking back towards her desk, Sam sauntered over and picked up the file and photo, keeping the latter safe in a pocket of her jeans. Making sure she had her badge and gun, Sam took a deep breath, schooling her emotions and features before exiting her office.

_Time to go back to the Fentons. _

* * *

_A/N: Shorter than I'd planned, but I really wanted to post this quickly. Sorry for the wait ;)_


	4. A Conversation

.

.

.

* * *

_**His Beautiful, Haunting Eyes**_

_By: Sarah Serena Rose_

* * *

_Chapter Four: Research and Conversation_

* * *

_**Fenton Residence**_

_**11:53 am**_

Taking a deep breath before knocking on the door, Sam tried to calm her nerves and push forward with the case. It looked like the photo had affected her more than she would admit. Straightening out her jacket, she quickly rapped a hand against the door, knuckles making a hollow sound that echoed in the air.

As the knock went unanswered, she posed to knock again when the door swung open, revealing a young man that appeared to be around her age. He was of African-American descent, wearing a pair of black rimmed glasses and a red fedora.

Sam stepped back as a strange feeling took her by hold. The man standing in front of her did the same, narrowing his eyebrows.

"Do I know you?"

Clearing her throat she shook her head, wanting to ask him the same question. What was it with all the feelings of deja vu she was having lately?

Reaching into her pocket, Sam withdrew her badge and held it up, nudging it in the direction of the room inside.

"My name is Agent Manson, I'm here to talk to Jack and Maddie Fenton."

There was an intense look in the mans eyes as he blinked at her, magnified by his glasses. A mixture of hopelessness and grief.

_He must have been a friend of Danny's. _She caught herself thinking before he opened the door, leaving just enough space for her to enter. Nodding gratefully, Sam walked into the house, placing her badge back in place.

Everything was still the same in the seemingly cozy home. Normal to any outsider but the ones who knew of the plight the residents inside had to face. It was hard to imagine a family like the Fentons going through something as heartbreaking as loosing their son.

_He's not lost yet! I will find him, whatever it takes. _

Breaking away from the thoughts, Sam noticed it was more tidy than when she had visited the day before. Gone was the coffee mug and stain from the floor, along with the clutter that had been lying around.

"Jazz! An agent _Manson?_ is here to talk to you." He called out after shutting the door and walking up to her. Holding out a hand he introduced himself.

"Name's Tucker Foley. Nice to meet you."

She couldn't help but let out a wry grin at the cheerful tone in his voice, considering the circumstances. Leaning a hand towards him, she shook his with a firm grip.

"Samantha Manson. I'm part of the Amity Park Ghost Division."

His hand seemed to tense in her grip, but his face held nothing but a small trace of a smile.

"You work for the Guys in White?" Tucker asked, backing away with cold eyes as the smile left his face.

She paused for a moment, surprised at the underlying bitter tone in his voice.

"Our department is funded by the Guys in White. My boss is the president of the division, so no I don't _directly_ work for the Guys in White."

He seemed to loosen up after her declaration, crossing his arms across his chest. No longer dissembled by her work status.

"Do you have any leads on Danny yet?"

Sam raised an eyebrow at the question. "Sorry Tuck, that information's classified."

He gave her a quizzical look and it took her a moment to realize her mistake.

_Why did I call him Tuck? It sounded sarcastic, yet like friendly teasing._

Before either could comment, a voice interrupted them.

"What's classified?"

Jazz walked into the living room as both occupants turned their heads at the sound. Sam noted that the young woman looked more composed than she had previously. While Sam felt anything but, the recent talk with Tucker compromising her concentration.

"I'm sorry?"

Jazz jaunted over, a duster held in her hand. Noticing the glance Sam sent towards it, she explained.

"I was cleaning the house, takes my mind off...you know. _Someone_ was supposed to be helping me, but instead you're chatting up Agent Manson." She sent Tucker a friendly glare.

He held up his hands in defence, looking as though someone kicked his puppy and gave her a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, I had to answer the door!"

Sam would have laughed at their antics if it would have been a different moment in time, but now was no time for laughter. It was quite amusing to see Tucker being admonished by Jazz, for he was much taller and larger compared to the petite woman.

_I'll laugh and be joyful after I solve this case..._

Clearing her throat once again, Sam motioned towards the kitchen.

"Do you mind if we talk in the kitchen, I have a few more questions to ask."

Jazz flashed her a smile, acquiescing to the question and made her way into the kitchen, Tucker following behind them.

* * *

"I'm hoping you didn't want to talk to my parents, I finally got them out of the house this morning. They shouldn't be cooped up for too long, especially with Danny's room upstairs, it could be damaging to their mental stability. I already know my mom is so worked up already and I don't want her to worry all the time."

Jazz poured them all a cup of tea as they sat around the kitchen table. Setting the pot down, she took her place beside Tucker and gave him a look before taking a sip of her drink.

Sam nodded, though she gave the woman a wondering look. Tucker, noticing the confusion on her face, explained.

"Jazz here is training to be a psychologist and fears that Mr. And Mrs. Fenton might have substantial grief because of Danny's disappearance. We're all worried for him, but there's nothing stronger like a bond between parents and their children..."

Squirming in her seat, Sam took a large mouthful of tea, letting it burn all the way down her throat. She knew well the bond between parents and children, and how it could be torn away within seconds.

Setting the cup down, she spoke.

"How do you know Danny?"

Tucker let out a short chuckle. "We've been best friends since third grade, through thick and thin."

Jazz piped up. "Especially the thick part, as teenagers it seemed like every other day those two would be getting in trouble."

Sam smiled at the thought of the boys getting into mischief and pulling pranks on family members and teachers.

Tucker rolled his eyes. "In my defence, it was usually Danny's fault we got in trouble. Though part of the blame was mine too I guess."

"I suppose." A faraway look glazed over Jazz and Tuckers eyes as they were reminded of memories of Danny from the past. A solemn silence hung in the air as Sam clenched a fist around her mug.

_This family is trying so hard to keep it all together, Jazz especially._

She broke the silence with a soft question. "Are you two sure you don't have any idea where Danny could be, or why he might have left?"

The pair shared a glance and Sam had an inkling they knew something everyone else didn't. Both shook their heads in an answer.

"Do you believe Phantom was behind this?" Popped out of her lips before the question registered in her mind.

"NO!" They both said at once, making Sam start at the sudden noise.

"I mean, Phantom has been around for years and he'd never do something like this."

"Yeah, he fights to keep the town safe, not to destroy it and kidnap innocent people." Tucker added to Jazz's defence.

The redheaded sighed and continued. "Ultimately, everything Phantom has done these past years has been for the safety of the people in this town. He took on a responsibility he never had to and flourished with it. Phantom is the protector of Amity Park, whether people say otherwise and would never hurt Danny."

Letting the information sink in, Sam mulled the woman's words around in her head.

_It sounds an awful lot like they both know Phantom personally..._

Instead of going for the direct approach, Sam tried a different tactic.

"I thought the Fentons were 'anti ghost'?"

Jazz snorted. "I never truly agreed with my parents view on ghosts. Them being nothing but dangerous and vicious creatures with no feelings or heart. Everything and everyone has a perception of what is right or wrong. Some ghost follow the good side, others...don't."

"So you think Phantom is one of the 'good guys'?

"Wholeheartedly." Tucker commented in compliance. "He's the only one who tried to do anything good for the town. Sure, he made mistakes, nobody is perfect, but he did his best to correct them."

Sam acknowledged their words, knowing she wasn't going to get any other answer about Phantom from the two. They both believed fully in him, and weren't going to let go. Instead she took a deep breath, debating whether to ask the next question.

Slowly, she reached into her right coat pocket and pulled out the photo that had been plaguing her thoughts for the past few hours. Looking at it for a moment, Sam then flicked it on the table in front of Tucker and Jazz.

They leaned over and examined the photo, coming to the same conclusion while giving her a strange once-over.

"It's...you." Tucker said slowly, eyeing Jazz as she picked the photo up in her hands and put it up in front of Sam. Moving it out of the way, her eyebrows came together in a confused glance.

"Why'd you show us a photo of yourself?"

Sam bit a lip, cogitating whether she should answer or not. Deciding on the former she pointed at the worn photograph in Jazz's hands.

"I was hoping to ask you a few questions about it. One being why it was lying on Danny's bookshelf upstairs."

Tucker and Jazz's heads flew up at the statement. Eyes wide in bewilderment.

"What...why, how did he get a photo of you?"

Sam shrugged her shoulder at Jazz. "I have no idea, but this was taken about five years ago from what I can tell. I just don't where. Read the writing on the back."

Flipping it over, Jazz read aloud, "Come and find me..."

Tucker plucked it from her hands. "That's definitely Danny's handwriting. But why'd he write it to you? Does he know you?"

Sam shook her head. "I didn't know him, and I don't know why he wrote it. That's why I wanted to ask you."

_Not that I would have remembered if I knew him in the first place._

Jazz's eyes held sympathy as she gazed at Sam. "Sorry, but I have no clue why he wrote this, unless he wants you to find him. But when would he have gotten the photo and how?"

She turned towards Tucker, but he looked just as puzzled as the red haired woman. He slid the photo back over to Sam and she pulled it slowly back into her grip, placing it carefully back in her pocket.

"Well, thanks anyway," she said with a appreciative smile, "Now, are you sure you don't have any other information about Danny? How he was acting, or what he was doing the past week? Anything that could point me in the right direction."

Tucker and Jazz both shook their heads in resignation. "Sorry Agent Manson, but up to his disappearance, he was acting fairly normal. Normal as brothers do that is."

Sam sighed and stood up from the table. "Thank you Jazz and Tucker, don't hesitate to call me if you can remember anything."

They both smiled at her and she was about to walk out of the kitchen when Tucker called out.

"Wait! That picture that you have...I think it might have been taken at Casper High School. You might want to check it out. Oh, and I think you may want this."

Tucker stood up and ran down the basement steps, unknowing to Sam, where a lab was set up. He ran back up, feet pounding on the steps with some sort of a metal cylinder in his hand.

He held it in his hand out to her, and she took it in her right hand, turning it over. A red button was on the side and a cap on the top. Other than the button, it looked like a type of soup container.

Sam raised an eyebrow at the device.

"It's for capturing ghosts, just press the little button and point it at the ghost you want to capture. I thought you might need it just in case. You know...ghosts."

She stood frozen for a moment, looking at it and gave him a giant smile. "Thank you," she uttered, then made her way out of the kitchen and through the cozy living room. Pulling out the photo, she stared hard at it along with the metal contraption.

_Finally, a clue as to what this photo means. Danny. Did you know me?_

As Sam left the Fenton residence, Tucker took his seat beside Jazz and looked at her hard. She was deep in thought as he spoke.

"Jazz, that was _her_. The one he always talked about."

The older woman sighed deeply and closed her eyes for a moment. "I know. He always _said. _He always said she was...and we didn't believe him," she sighed again and her eyes opened in a revelation.

"For whatever reason, Danny must want Agent Sam Manson to find him."

* * *

_**A/N:** So, it's been a while, eh? Sorry 'bout that, but I hit a major roadblock with this story and had to take a break. But on the good side, here's a longer chapter for you guys._

_Thank you SO much for the continued support on this, with the reviews, favs and follows. Sometimes I'll feel so guilty when it's been so long since I last updated and your guys comments really kick my but into gear ;) Please continue with the awesome support!_

_Anywho, got a lot_ _more in store for you with the rest of this story, so I will try and stick to updating more regularly! This one doesn't have a lot of substance, but the end has a few clues as to whats going on, but I will say nothing more :)_

_Oh and please point out any mistakes I might have made, I didn't have enough time to truly check this chapter over. Leave any comments!_


End file.
